mortalkombatcenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Boon
Edward John Boon '(born February 22, 1964 in Chicago, Illinois) is a video game programmer. Boon, along with John Tobias, is a co-creator of the ''Mortal Kombat series. List of works Video Games *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' *''Mortal Kombat Gold'' *''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces'' *''Mortal Kombat Advance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' *''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' *''Mortal Kombat 11'' Film and Television *''Mortal Kombat'' — the voice of Scorpion *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' — the voice of Scorpion *''Drawn Together'' (1 episode: "The One Wherein There is a Big Twist: Part 2") — the voice of Scorpion *''Mortal Kombat: Legacy'' - Ed Goodman Other Works * F-14 Tomcat - effects * Space Station: Pinball Rendezvous - software and effects * Banzai Run - effects * Taxi - software and effects * Black Knight 2000 - software and effects * FunHouse - the voice of Rudy * High Impact Football - programmer * Super High Impact - programmer * Total Carnage - the voice of General Akhboob * The Grid - co-director * Batman: Arkham City Lockdown ''- director * ''Injustice: Gods Among Us - director, production manager and the voice of Scorpion * Batman: Arkham Origins (iOS and Android version) - ''director * ''Injustice 2 - director Trivia *One of the characters in Boon's Mortal Kombat video games is named Noob Saibot (Boon and John Tobias' last names spelled backwards). *His favorite Mortal Kombat character since the beginning of the franchise has been Scorpion, to whom he also lends his voice until Patrick Seitz began voicing Scorpion starting in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *He named the character Tanya after his own sister, Tania. Boon also named Sonya Blade after his other sister, Sonya. *Boon is a longtime fan of the late singer/songwriter Prince; this has long been attributed to the selection of ninja Rain's purple palette swap since the character's debut appearance in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1995). *As a nod to another one of his favorite bands, Genesis, a code for the original MK game, accessible only for the Sega '''Genesis version, consists of pressing the buttons A'', ''B, A'', ''C, A'', ''B, B'' in this order, spelling the name of their album ''Abacab (though with an extra "B"). As for the code, it enables a debug menu which can be used to allow gore in the game. *He has faced the winner of GameSpot's Scream It! contest in an MK battle. Users had to show that they were the biggest fans of the series by putting together a video and uploading it to the site. *His name is seen in the Subway stage of Mortal Kombat 3. Also, John Tobias's name is seen too. *Ed Boon currently holds the Guinness World Record for the longest running voice actor in video games, having been the voice of Scorpion since the series began in 1992. *His favorite fatality is Quan Chi's Leg Beatdown fatality, whereas his least favorite is the Neck Stretch fatality, which also belongs to Quan Chi. This is ironic since both his favorite and least favorite fatalities belong to the same character. *According to the E3 All Access interview with Ed Boon, his favorite video game company, and its consoles are Nintendo. *In Johnny Cage's Reveal for Mortal Kombat 11, Ed Boon's name can be seen during his Fatality. **His voice is also heard saying "Deadly Uppercut, Take one and two", along with his arms holding the action sign. External Links * The Definitive, XL Interview With Mortal Kombat's Ed Boon in depth interview with Ed Boon * Ed Boon at Instagram * Ed Boon at MobyGames * Ed Boon at RAWG